Wake Up Call
by BrownEyedGem
Summary: Returning to Neptune has always been trying but now Veronica has to face what she left behind last summer. Things have changed more then Veronica could ever imagine. Let me know what you think so I know if i should keep writing or not THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

There are some things that never end, or at least that's what I've been told. I've been away from Neptune for three months now and it seems that although I left all the drama behind it hasn't ended. After not talking to anyone for almost the whole summer, I've been informed by Mac that I will be interested to see the "events" that have unfolded since I've been gone. Personally I rather not know, but yet here I am on a plane about to land in LA, I then will be picked up by Wallace and driven back to Neptune where all the drama awaits me. Oh joy!

I had spent the whole summer enjoying my amazing internship working with the best, yet I guess there was one thing missing…my friends and family. What do you expect considering the way I left things in May. My dad was facing criminal charges, Logan was facing possible assassination by the Russian mob, Weevil was doing something, I wasn't sure what but I knew something possible illegal, Dick and Mac well they seemed to be a mess in their own right, Wallace was dealing with the fall out of not joining the castle, and Piz well Piz was being moody since ending our relationship. Yes ladies and gentlemen I DID NOT end the relationship, Piz did. He told me I was emotionally unavailable to him; when I tried to tell him I was not emotionally unavailable to people, he told me I was just unavailable to him, and with that he left. So as you can see my summer was a welcomed break.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we have just landed and will soon begin to de-board. We would like to thank you for riding with Southwest Airlines today and hope that you will ride with us again."_ The flight attendant announced over the loud speaker, ah yes time to face the music.

-------------------------------

"So, V are you going to say anything?" Wallace asked me as he drove along the highway heading towards Neptune. We had been in the car for exactly thirty-seven minutes and I had yet to say anything of real substance. "Cause superfly you are kinda creeping my out with the silence."

"Gosh Wallace you can be such a girl, if you must talk to me then pray tell what should we talk about?" I said turning my body towards Wallace and raised my eyebrows.

"Well maybe the fact that you left Neptune with no word to a single person and also the fact that you haven't talk to anyone really since you left? I think that might be a good start." Wallace paused looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Care to share the reason behind these actions, after all I am apparently your BFF, or so you claim."

"Things got crazy Wallace, I had to. I didn't know what to say to everyone or how to act." I said with a sigh lowering my eyes to my hands.

"Well I can understand that, but V next time you decide to M.I.A you can at least call. Plus I think you might be interested in what you missed and what things are like currently."

"What exactly happened while I was gone? I keep hearing about yet no one is filling me in. Did you guys get me a pony?!" I asked clapping my hands together

"Sorry, but no V, no pony for you. And as for the things that went on well you will just have to see for your self."

Apparently I was in for a real treat when I got to Neptune, what exactly this treat involved was unknown to me, and that made me slightly afraid.


	2. Happy Return?

"Wallace do you really think I bailed on everyone when I left this summer?" I asked as we walked towards my apartment.

"You want me to be honest?" I nodded "You don't want the BFF version where I tell you you're amazing and everything you do is right?"

"Although I would hope you think I'm amazing, yes I want the real truth. The honest to god truth."

"Well it was kinda crappy the way you left things. I mean I understand, everyone does, that you had an internship that you couldn't pass up; but seriously V we could've used you at least for a little. A phone call or an email would have been fine. I mean Logan just…."

"What about Logan?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"You didn't hear?"

"Didn't hear what?" I asked fear filling my voice.

"Logan was put in the hospital a couple weeks ago." Wallace paused and looked at me. "They think he tried to kill himself."

"WHAT?" I said collapsing onto the stairs. "How, why?"

"They don't know for sure he apparently took a bunch of sleeping pills and chased them with a bottle of vodka. Dick and Mac found him passed out on the couch in the suite, they rushed him to the hospital. When he came to he denied everything said that it was an accident. I've tried to talk to him about but he says not to worry. He's a mess" Wallace finished as he sat down next to me on the stairs. "Things are messed up here V."

"So are all the events bad?"

"No." Wallace said shaking his head. "Some are good others suck and others just are." Wallace stood up and picked up my bags. "Now come on superfly time to go face Daddio."

I smiled despite everything Wallace still seemed to have his humor intact and to me right now that was all that mattered.

--------------------------

So you are probably wondering what happened with my dad with the election. Well surprisingly he actually one the election. It wasn't a landslide but it was still a win. However just because he won didn't mean the charges were dropped against him, apparently the trial had been postponed due to insufficient evidence. Simply stated, the DA had no actually proof, but that wasn't stopping them from. I knew that it was my fault my father was now under investigation and I knew that I had to do something but the problem was what to do. Sure over the summer I've thought over every possible way to attempt to get my dad out of it but no of them would actually work and allow no one to get hurt.

"Hey kiddo." I looked up from my bed and saw my dad standing at my door smiling. "You know you don't have to get everything unpacked right away, you are allowed to relax."

"Relax, this word is new to me." I said as I stood up and walked towards the door. "Explain what relax is?"

"Well my dear child, relax means to not do work to enjoy the free time you have." My dad said placing his arm over my shoulders and leading me into the living room. "So I'm guessing Wallace informed you about the occurrence with Logan recently."

"Yeah, he mentioned it. Told me Logan went almost completely down hill this summer." I said with a sign as I sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, well things have been pretty bad for the boy in the last couple years, and I think this summer things came to a head, they finally released that movie about Aaron. So you can only imagine how Logan reacted to it."

"Maybe I should go talk to him, you know make sure…."

"Sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea just yet." My dad said cutting me off. "Give him time, plus you just got back you should get settled first."

I smiled knowing that he was right. And I wasn't going to let a good man go down for one mistake.

-----------------------------------

"Wallace why am I here again?" I said throwing my body on to his bed. "Have we not learned from past events I can't hang out with my exes?"

"I clearly remember you hanging out with Logan while you two were broken up, oh wait you two are still broken up, yet I distinctly remember you two hanging out this year." Wallace said as he threw clothing into his drawers of his room. "Plus Piz and I are living together in an apartment with separate rooms, hence why there is only one bed. So superfly you gotta get over it, plus Piz realizes you and him aren't going to work." Wallace looked at me shaking his head

"Oh just say it already!" I said throwing my hands up into the air. "You know you want to."

"Say what? That I was right, that you two would not work. That I told you so?"

"Yes Wallace. You were right, you are all seeing, and you know everything. Since you know everything why don't you tell me why I'm here again? Because I seem to have forgotten why I willing came here again." I said standing up to stretch my legs

"Because I'm having a party to start the year off with a bang. Plus I've been away for the whole summer, the ladies are dying to see this player." Wallace said flipping his collar up.

"Oh how could I forget about your party, where there will be imaginary girls running around." I said with a smile.

"Why you gotta hate like that? You know the ladies are dying to even touch me."

"Ew, I think I just threw up in my mouth. Haven't we had a discussion about mental images?"

"Come on V, I know you aren't big on having fun…"

"I'm all for having fun." I interrupted Wallace. "I'm just not that big on parties, they always end bad."

"Come on V." Wallace said slinging his arm around my shoulders. "This party is going to be hoppin awesome people, amazing music, just grand ole time."

"Ok, ok you have won me over party master. So tell me who shall be at this wonderful party." I said with a sigh, partying wasn't exactly what I had planned for my first week back in town, but apparently the gods had other plans for me.

"Well, me of course, who happens to be the most important attendee." I rolled my eyes sometimes Wallace's ego was unbelievable. "Piz, Mac, some people from the radio station, Logan and Dick, some cheerleaders, and some basketball players." Wallace said speeding through Logan and Dick's names.

"Wait Logan and Dick? Since when do you even like them?" I said as shock and fear filled me. Logan and I hadn't exactly talked since well I left and even then it didn't go very great.

"Well after you left for your internship and before I headed to Africa. I talked to Logan and I realized that although beating the crap out of Piz was bad, I understand his intentions, shit if I found out someone video tape you doing…that, and I didn't really know the person my actions might not have been that different. Plus he ain't that bad of a guy, messed up but a nice guy."

"And Dick?"

"Well Dick is well, Dick." Wallace said with a shrug. "So you still coming right superfly?"

"Do I have choice?" I said with a fake smile. This party was already going to be interesting with seeing Piz or even talking to him for the first time since we broke up, and now add another ex to the mix, and Dick. Yeah this party was going to be banging, as in I will be banging my head against a wall.


	3. Party Time

"Woohoo, PARTY!" Someone yelled at their top of their lungs.

"Nice, very nice." Mac said as she rubbed her ear "Remind me why I don't got to parties again?"

"Because you prefer not to be involved with a useless tradition of the youth that is mainly an excuse for people to rub up against others without having to apologize." I said taking a sip of my beer. "Ugh, plus the beer sucks."

"Ah yes beer, my sole reason for living." Mac said as she stared into her cup. "So Wallace told me he informed you of what happened. Are you ok?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I increasing getting tired of being ask if I was ok about almost everything.

"Maybe its because its Logan and you are you. Even when you guys hated each other you know about each other's business. You guys are seriously the weirdest exes in the world." Mac said with a pause. "Seriously who goes from hating someone to making out with them?"

"Well apparently I do, but to defend myself when I made out with Logan for the first time I no longer really hated him."

"Yeah well here is your chance to talk to him. He just walked in with Dick." Mac said throwing her cup into a trashcan. "I'm going over to exchange pleasantries because I was told to be nice. Are you going to come too?"

I bit my lip, to talk to your ex and his best friend or to avoid it all together? Which way was I going to go?

"I think I'll need a another drink before I do that." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Alright, well I'll catch you later then." Mac said I could tell that she knew I was copping out.

I chugged the remained of my drink. Way to go Veronica Mars why to chicken out, this party was going to be fun fun fun.

------------------------------------

"Logan Echolls." I said with a goofy grin on my face. It had taken me several drinks to get the nerve to talk to Logan.

"Veronica." Logan said as he turned towards me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I might have had a few drinks, but none the less fine." I said with a smile.

"Just a few? Ronnie how many is a few?" Logan asked concern filling his eyes.

"Umm five sprite and somethings." I burped. "I think." I said giggling.

"Well maybe you should have some water instead of this drink in your hand." Logan said taking the cup from my hand and placing it in the trash. "How long have you been here?"

"Umm well I was here when everyone came." I paused a looked at Logan. God was he beautiful. I mean actually beautiful not _hot_, but beautiful. "I saw you come in, but I couldn't talk to you."

"It's ok Ronnie I understand." Logan said as we walked me over towards the kitchen, and grabbed a cup and started pouring water into it. "Now drink this, you need water it will help to make sure you don't feel like shit tomorrow."

I took the cup still looking at Logan, and before I knew words came pouring out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them.

"Logan why did you try to kill yourself again?"

"What?" Logan said looking completely surprised and unsure of what to say. "This isn't really the time to talk about it Ronnie, your drunk, and…this isn't a good time to talk about it."

"Was it because of me?"

"Veronica, no of course not. Let's not talk about this now or here." Logan said shaking his head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok…" I started to say and then suddenly a wave nausea swept over me, sending me racing for the nearest trashcan. Ending my night with me throwing up into a trashcan and my ex boyfriend holding my hair. Oh yeah I was real classy, with a capitol K.

----------------------------------

"Piz, come on I don't understand what's the big deal?" a small brunette asked in a sweet voice as she touched Piz's face.

"I'm just not ready." Piz said looking away. At the point he noticed Veronica with Logan. "Is that Veronica?"

"That's what its about, isn't it?" the girl asked pointing towards Veronica and Logan. "Because of her? You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"She will never love you. He will always be the one, he always has always will be the one. And here I am wasting my time with you. Was this your plan Piz, when you met me in August and told me that I was amazing, was I filler just till Blondie got back? Of course I was, no one is better then Veronica Mars right?" The brunette was visible angry at this point. Piz was unsure of how to proceed.

"No that's not it…" Piz attempted to explain but was cut off.

"Don't bother." She said grabbing her jacket from a chair. "Just call me when you learn to grow some balls."

She left pushing past random people in the party, leaving Piz standing there not sure of what to do. He had never been in a situation where the girl actually wanted him fully. This was something that could be good and he had just screwed it up.

-----------------------------------

"Baby come on we have to be official sometime." A boy said to a girl as he pulled her close to him.

"I know but I need more time, I'm just not ready to let it all out there." The girl said leaning her head against the boy's chest.

"I know baby. I understand that people will be shocked but come on how can they blame us. I mean I have you seen yourself, you are quite a looker." He said tilting her chin upwards.

"Just let her first so that she doesn't get all freaked out?" the girl asked blushing slightly.

"Whatever you want baby." The boy said giving her kiss on the lips.

VM VOICEOVER: Apparently love is blooming all over the place, but hidden. Secrets can't last for ever, the truth always comes out at some point.


End file.
